Love Affairs!
by piperhalliwell-black
Summary: Harry and Hermione have had several affairs over the years, and are finally together. Their rendezvous resulted in the births of Rose and Hugo, and now Hermione is expecting again. Other couples include Harry/Hermione, Draco/Luna, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Harry Potter musical. The Characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The situations are from the imagination's of myself and my friend Lacey. Enjoy!**

Humming to herself Hermione proceeded to dust off the shelves the muggle way. Singing along to the tune in her head she didn't notice the whoosh of the flames signaling that the floo had been activated.

"Hi Hermione," Harry called as he stepped out of the fire place causing Hermione to jump a foot in the air frightened. "Oh Harry! I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry glanced at her and continued speaking. "I've noticed lately that Rose and Lily look a lot alike, and that Rose's eyes are the exact shade as mine. Weird, right?"

Hermione took a deep breath mentally preparing how she was going to word this so that he wouldn't suspect. "Well Harry they are _cousins_ and my grandmother had green eyes." She put extra emphasis on the word cousin.

"I know that they are _cousins _Hermione," Harry mimicked her tone making her think that maybe he knew the truth. "I just think that they look more alike than any of their other _cousins_. And I have seen pictures of your grandmother her eyes were brown."

"Not my grandmother, her grandmother Harry." Maybe he did know but Hermione would be damned if she went down without a fight. Harry gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it but he went along with the conversation determined to wear her down; he needed to know if he was right. "I've seen pictures of her as well, and her eyes were blue."

Hermione could think of nothing else but to deny his claim; after all he had seen photos of everyone in her family. "They were not." She defended half-heartedly. "It doesn't matter. Are you here for Ron? He's not here, he stepped out."

"I never said that it matters Hermione," he said this while thinking it most certainly did matter. "You are getting really defensive about this." He joked. "And no I came to hang out with you."

"Well I am extremely busy, and have no time for this Harry!" as she said this she made her way into the kitchen and Harry followed not too far behind.

"You should have thought of that before you invited Luna and me then." Just then they heard the whoosh of the floo and turned to see Luna step into the kitchen.

"Hi Harry. Hermione I see you are making the house fit for Nargle infestation." Motioning to Harry she asked what she had been dying to ask since waking up that morning. "Have you told him yet?"

"Luna I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione gave Luna a pointed look that the blonde either did not see or chose to ignore; one could never tell with Luna Lovegood.

"But you said that you were going to tell Harry about Rose and Hugo and the baby. Remember? You asked me to come here for moral support." She prompted before adding in a dreamlike state: "you're starting to show."

Before Hermione could answer they heard the whoosh of the floo again, and all three looked at each other in confusion. "We're we expecting someone else Hermione?" Harry asked, but before she could answer a grating voice called from the sitting room.

"Harry love? Are you here?" It was Ginny. Hermione was about to call that they were in the kitchen when Harry muttered under his breath: "Crap! Gotta hide!" before he moved across the room and slid under his cloak.

Hermione was confused and voiced it: "Hide? Why?" she could hear Ginny starting to move around the house calling for Harry as she went. Letting out a sigh of frustration Harry explained from his place in the corner.

"She slept with Dean, and I am not ready to talk to her yet. She is pretending that everything is perfectly normal." The woman can't see it but Harry is giving Hermione a pointed look, as if to say 'just like you are.'

"Harry? Harry love?" Ginny was definitely persistent it nothing else. Hermione took a few minutes to think, really just making Harry sweat before turning to Luna.

"Luna? Would you take care of Ginny please?"

"Of course Hermione." Walking out into the hall she called: "Hi Ginny. Harry isn't here; I haven't seen him since Tuesday." She leaves out the fact that today is Tuesday since Ginny is very dim-witted. Luna could see Ginny struggling to think for a few moments.

"But… today is Tuesday Luna."

"Merlin's teeth!" Luna muttered under her breath before continuing in her normal voice. "Last Tuesday Gin!"

"Oh okay. I have such wonderful news for him if you see him tell him to come home." And with that she stepped back into the fire and disappeared with a whoosh of the flames.

Walking back into the kitchen she was about to relay the news to Harry when she saw him stepping out from under the cloak, before he cut her off with an angry voice.

"I already know what it is. She is carrying that bastard baby of Dean Thomas. And she thinks that she can pass it off as mine. This isn't the first time I've caught her sleeping around; that's why I've filed for a divorce, and full custody of the kids. Which I will get."

"Divorce! But Harry that is illegal in the Wizarding World. Think of the children" She pleaded with him, while wanting nothing more than for him to be able to get it.

"It was a muggle marriage Mione! So divorce is not only legal but makes up more than 50% of marriages! And I am thinking of the children! I don't want my daughter growing up thinking it is okay to sleep around!"

"She probably already does," Hermione muttered this under her breath. "You think I want Hugo thinking the same?!"

Just then Luna in her usual dreamy tone announced why they were all there since they had gotten so far off topic. "Hermione you were going to tell Harry that Rose and Hugo are his and that you are carrying his baby now. Remember? That is why we are all here…"

Just as Hermione cried "Luna" Harry yelled "What?" and promptly fainted.

"What? That is why you wanted me here. You said if you chickened out to just tell him the truth."

"I would have told him," Hermione insisted while shaking her head and refusing to make eye contact.

"No you wouldn't have! You were darting around the subject," looking down at Harry's prone body she contemplated his earlier actions. "Personally I think that he figured it out years ago."

"Just go Luna. I have to wake him up." Hermione commanded in a resigned voice, but when Luna looked at her she saw that Mione was more relaxed than she had been in years.

"All right!" she said. "But if you try to erase his memory," she added knowing she wouldn't "I'll just tell him again and again and again." And with that Luna was gone


	2. Chapter 2

"All right Harry up you get." Hermione conjured a bucket of water and magically dumped it on his head.

When the cold water hit him Harry jolted up muttering something about not wanting to tend the bacon, and a smelting stick. Seeing Hermione standing over him he got to his feet.

"So they are both mine then? I always kind of knew." Knowing and _knowing _are two different things though. "Wait! Rewind and hold the phone." Hermione had to giggle at the muggle expression, even though she instinctively knew where he was going. "You're pregnant?" Instantly Hermione sobered, and nodded while looking away.

Hermione was surprised to hear him squeal and pick her up spinning her in a circle. "We're going to have a baby!" Setting her gently on her feet Harry seemed to realize their current circumstance. "Does Ron know about any of this?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He watched as Hermione shook her head turning a sickly shade of green.

"He does realize to have children you have to… well you know… or does he still think that the hippogriph brings the baby?" Harry's question had the desired result in eliciting a giggle from Hermione.

Harry chuckled. "You would think sharing a bed with his entire family he would understand where babies come from."

"Yes he does think that, but he also thinks that we have had it." She laughed.

"He thinks?! You mean to say that you haven't actually slept with Ron?" Harry tries his best to look surprised but in truth it was kind of obvious.

"No Harry we have never done it. But with a simple memory charm I am able to make him think that we have." As Hermione talked Harry suddenly realized exactly what this meant for them.

"That means you're not actually married because it was never consummated." Then he added jokingly, "You do realize that after 48 hours of a marriage unconsummated it becomes null-and-void." He said this with an infectious smile. Unfortunately this was lost on Hermione in her hormonal state.

"What makes you think I wouldn't know that Harry. I learned that in 2nd year!" Hermione was angry. She didn't like it when people acted like she didn't know that which common knowledge was. Harry realized he had made a mistake and hastened to correct it trying to avoid a fight.

"It was just a joke Hermione. I know that you know," seeing her nod Harry felt it was safe to ask what had been digging away at the back of his mind for the past few minutes. "If you were not going to consummate the marriage than why did you marry him in the first place?"

Harry waited patiently for Hermione's answer and when it came he had to strain his ears to hear it. "You had already married Ginny." Raising her head Hermione justified her first answer in a stronger voice. "With you married I had nothing left." Harry couldn't help but think: "if you had nothing left then why do we have three children together?'

"I only married Ginny because of a potion she used. I wanted to marry you! I think that is why I insisted on it being a muggle wedding." Turning her back to him she began to pace around the room while her voice rose in a steady crescendo.

"You still married her Harry. You were with me the night before but you still went and married her in the morning!"

"She put a charm on me Hermione. I had no choice in the matter. I was going to leave her and propose to you the next day when Ginny charmed me and dragged me off to get married." At this Hermione turned to look at him.

"You can throw off an imperious curse but you can't fight a spell cast by a mediocre witch!?" As she yelled they slowly moved to stand in front of each other.

"It was combined with a potion Hermione! That's why I'm getting the bloody divorce! She kept me under the effects of that potion for years and now that I am out from under it I am pushing this divorce. It will be final in two weeks! I'm using magic to get it pushed through faster!" Harry didn't want to argue with her, he didn't want to yell but it was difficult to do with her being so bloody thick headed.

"I beat Ronald's bloody charms and potions Harry! I got through it all!"

"Snape brewed the potion Hermione I found his bill! Can you tell me that it wasn't Ron who cast the charms and brewed the potions?!" Hermione just looked at him stunned, a potion brewed by Snape was impossible to fight. "And George cast the; I think that he thought it was a harmless prank." Harry managed to lower his voice when he added. "He didn't know about the potion."

They remained in their close positions just staring at each other both too angry to continue speaking. This is how Rose found them. "Mum? Why are you and _Uncle _Harry fighting?"

Glancing at Rose, Hermione looked back at Harry giving him a pointed look, and he knew what she meant. 'Don't say anything yet.'

"No reason sweetheart…" Harry hesitated only briefly before adding, "And I'm not your uncle."

"Come on Rose I'll take you back to bed." Hermione says while shooting Harry a glare. When she came back downstairs she sees that Harry has moved into the living room.

"I trust you understand why I didn't want you to tell her yet."

"She has to know eventually Hermione!"

"But not now she will tell Ronald." A look of anger passes over Harry's face.

"No I'll tell _Ronald_! After using potions and charms on you it is the least that he deserves." As Harry gets worked up his voice starts to rise again. "I don't know why you stay here you have **_NO _**ties to him! You don't even like him!" Harry had risen from the sofa to yell, he was so frustrated that he had to get up and move. And when he stood Hermione sat.

When Hermione finally answers him it is in a small voice: "I have nowhere else to go Harry. No other home." When Hermione is finished talking a silence falls over the room. Harry is looking at Hermione, and Hermione is looking at the floor so she doesn't see the look of love on his face. When the silence is finally broken it is by Harry, in a gentle voice he says: "Yes you do Hermione."

As he says this he kneels down in front of her on the couch and pulls out a faded blue velvet box that he has been carrying around since that night so many years ago.

"Marry me, Hermione? I love you and I should have done this years ago, but I foolishly thought that you had moved on. Those nights we spent together meant everything to me, and I wanted to ask you then but I thought you were happy here. That is until we slept together again five months ago and you gave me a cause to think differently. Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?"

When Hermione finally looks up the first thing she sees is the box, followed by his hand moving to open it. Raising her eyes higher she sees his eyes and is shocked to find him nervous. And oh how she wants to say yes but she needs to know one thing first. "What about Ginny?" as she asks Hermione bites down on her bottom lip nervously.

"The divorce is final in 2 weeks. I can have it finalized today if I go and push it harder. And after reporting her actions to the ministry she is being arrested for misuse of magic. She is out of my life – though she remains stubbornly oblivious to the fact – and I have moved out of the house with the children."

"Then yes I will marry you." I single tear slides down her cheek as she smiles and accepts the ring. Once it is on Harry kisses her soundly.

"I love you so much Hermione!" he exclaimed before kissing her again. "We lost so much time but now we can make up for it." He started showering her face in kisses.

"I love you too." She laughed before pulling him in and kissing him back, blushing as red as their daughters hair.


End file.
